1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bat, more particularly to a ball bat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chinese Patent Application publication No. CN202802681U discloses a conventional ball bat that includes a bat body, a first tube and a second tube. The bat body extends along a main axis and has a barrel section formed with an upper receiving space, a knob section opposite to the barrel section, and a handle section interconnecting the barrel section and the knob section and formed with a lower receiving space. The bat body is integrally formed by a plurality of angularly-disposed wooden pieces extending along the main axis. Each of the wooden pieces has a connecting region that is formed with an upper groove as a portion of the upper receiving space, a lower groove as a portion of the lower receiving space, and a separating part separating the upper groove from the lower groove. The first tube is disposed in the upper receiving space, and the second tube is disposed in the lower receiving space. By utilizing the first and second tubes, the weight of the conventional ball bat can be reduced. The first and second tubes are adhered to the bat body in the upper and lower receiving spaces using adhesives, so that each of the upper and lower receiving spaces needs to be a bit larger than the dimension of a respective one of the first and second tubes in order to prevent excess amount of the adhesives from leaking out of the upper and lower receiving spaces. However, such a configuration may cause improper positioning of the first and second tubes in the upper and lower receiving spaces and adversely affect the balance and hitting performance of the conventional ball bat.
Chinese Patent Application Publication No. CN202301855U discloses another conventional ball bat including a hollow handle segment, a wooden barrel segment and a reinforcing segment. The handle segment has a handle section, a connecting section that has an outer diameter smaller than that of the handle section, and an abutment section that is disposed between the handle and connecting sections. The barrel segment has an abutment end section, a top end section that is opposite to the handle section of the handle segment, and an insertion hole that extends from the abutment end section toward the top end section. The connecting section is inserted into the insertion hole. The abutment end section of the barrel segment abuts against the abutment section of the handle segment. The reinforcing segment is sleeved on the abutment end section. The barrel segment also has a retaining hole retaining a core tube component. While the connecting section and the core tube are retained respectively in the insertion hole and the retaining hole using adhesives, the positioning problem may also occur like the aforementioned conventional ball bat.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,767,299 discloses yet another conventional ball bat that includes a wooden bat body having a center through hole, a tubular core member fitted into the center through hole of the bat body, and a weight mounted inside the tubular core member. Although there is no method disclosed in this patent illustrating how to retain the tubular core member in the wooden bat body, people having ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that the same positioning problem will occur if the method of using adhesives to assemble the conventional ball bat is adopted.